warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eternal Legion
The Eternal Legion is a chapter that was supposedly founded during the Dark Founding. Records indicate they use tactics similar to the Imperial Fists, but also exhibit a technological affinity as seen by the Iron Hands. As to which chapter they truly belong to, none can say. A fan-codex of the Eternal Legion can be found here: Codex: Eternal Legion (6th Edition) Author's Note: Incomplete, but will constantly update as new information is created. Any suggestions or comments are greatly appreciated. Overview Origins Through a great deal of speculation on the Inquisition's part, it is believed that the Eternal Legion were actually created during the ill fated Cursed Founding; a tumultuous time where chapter gene-seeds were tainted and horribly ravaged the newly found Chapters. Whether or not the Eternal Legion suffered any crippling mutations has yet to be seen, but the Chapter's practice of replacing limbs with bionics could allude to the removal of mutated limbs in an effort to hide these deformities. The elusive nature of the chapter has also made it difficult to ascertain the full strength of this fighting force. It is believed they are a fleet-based Chapter, constantly roaming around a sub-sector of the Segmentum Ultima known as Apollo's Abyss, reminding the inhabitants of the Emperor's presence and ensuring their loyalty within the Imperium. However, without any known homeworld, the Chapter has claimed the gas giant Bethsaida as their staging ground within their conflict. Based on the number of vessels, the Chapter is under the standard thousand Astartes strong force, and must be actively recruiting the sub-sector to recoup their losses. Little information in regards to the campaigns of this Chapter can be found prior to 988.M41. Upon their arrival onto Forge World Hephaestus, the Eternal Legion's actions have been well documented. They have shown an aptitude toward combating the Necron threat, having claims to the destruction of well over a score Tomb Worlds. It has been known for them to actively seek and destroy the undying machines across the galaxy using small strike forces or even entire companies, appearing out of nowhere to readily ally themselves with already engaged battle-brothers or regiments of the Imperial Guard. Such timely arrivals are lauded, as their appearances often shift the tide of battle. Geneseed There is also a great deal of speculation behind their gene-seed besides the obvious question of mutation. So far there have been no specific hallmarks that inconclusively identify their source of gene-seed. The best results have yielded two possible founders, the Iron Hands and the Imperial Fists; both original Imperial Legions around since the beginning. The practice of repairing broken or missing limbs with cybernetic replacements is clearly one reminiscent of the Iron Hands, as is the Eternal Legion's natural affinity with technology - their desire to obtain xenos technology to better the Imperium has brought them under Inquisitorial scrutiny, of which they have not fully been able to prove. In combat, the Eternal Legion express a tactical genius unseen since the time of Rogal Dorn, Primarch of the Imperial Fists - as urban combat specialists, the Eternal Legion are more than capable of analyzing an enemies stronghold, discover its weaknesses and strike with pinpoint accuracy, utterly destroying the enemy with little in the way of causalities on their side. Tactics Renowned for their prowess in urban warfare, the Eternal Legion has also established themselves as the premiere combatants of the horrific Necrons. It comes as no surprise to any within the Astartes, that the Eternal Legion have taken up the ritual of removing broken limbs with something more mechanical; after all, turnabout is fair play when fighting a foe who is capable of disappearing from the battlefield and return if not completely destroyed. To say the Eternal Legion model their combat behavior after Necrons would be an accurate assumption, if not unwise to speak aloud. When engaged within urban environments, the Eternal Legion make great use of tactical shields, as well as the various bionics they've attached to themselves. With such an array of cybernetic implants, it’s no wonder they have taken a stance to reducing "acceptable losses" at every turn. This mentality also extends to their allies, who will even go out of their way to protect a reckless guardsman or an overzealous battle-brother. After combat, the Eternal Legion most often than not stay behind to overlook rebuilding of essential assets, the world in question calls for it. Unless they are called elsewhere urgently, Legionnaires do not see it beneath themselves to construct knew defenses and fortifications for their allies who will stay behind. Chapter Organization and Training Eternal Legion training regimes aren't as rigid to the Codex Astartes as one would believe. They use a different titles and ranks then those of other chapters: Lord Consul - The chapter master. Legate '- The captains, or leaders of a Cohort (company). '''Tribune '- The Legate's second-in-command, drawn from worthy centurions. Acting tribunes can also be Chaplains, Forgemasters and Tomekeepers. 'Forgemaster '- The head of the Machine Cult within the Eternal Legion. 'Forgemarines '- Acolytes of the Forgemaster. '''Tomekeeper - Librarians. Each Tomekeeper, upon attaining their position, are given a golden mask and a unique weapon that is only used within the Legion: the Keeper's Blade. Praetorians - The elite warriors of the chapter, the only ones deemed worthy enough to dawn terminator armour. Centurions - Veteran warriors, leaders of squads and those that make up the ranks of the Vanguard and Sternguard. They also have access to the venerate Dominus Jetbikes. Legionnaire - The Legion's battle-brothers. The Legion believes its battle-brothers should adapt and evolve on the field and have established a different "path" for each art of war as a result. Once a bonded group of marines have spent some time being tactical squad, they may continue to do so and learn the finer points of using tactical shields in urban combat. The other three main paths are as follows: Hawk (Assault) - Close combat with jump packs Panther (Fast Attack) - Assault bikes and landspeeders Dragon (Devastator) - Heavy weapons along with heavy support vehicles Individual battle-brothers are free to choose their own path provided there isn't a lack of manpower within another. However, it is encouraged to have the squad continue as one, ensuring an established, unshakable bond. As a result, it’s not uncommon to see whole squads begin training as Hawks or Panthers and to see paths like that of Dragon or Forgemarine to be followed by fewer numbers - the addition of either of them is a welcome adaption to the tactical squad. Relationship with the Inquisition The Eternal Legion has rather odd dealings when it comes to their relationship with the Inquisition. Since they are little to no records of the Chapter's history, and because their affinity for technology, both Dark Age and Xenos, borders on the heretical, many Inquisitors are ever watchful of the Chapter. Cunning strategists, the Eternal Legion know not to invite the Inquisition's wrath and dutifully second their Marines to the Ordo Xenos' Deathwatch. For even the most hardline Inquisitor cannot deny the Legion's ability to combat Necrons and tend to overlook any minor infractions. Radicals share their nigh-heretical views and openly invite the Legion on most of their findings. Bethsaida and the Bastion This planet, a swirling, stormy gas giant, has long been the rallying point for the Eternal Legion, for reasons unknown outside the chapter. Observers have seen ships come and go out of the atmosphere, rumoring to be landing on some sort of battlestation or ship hidden inside the clouds. These rumors are true enough, for the Eternal Legion keep their most coveted secret within the gas giant. It is the Bastion of Eternity, the legion’s fortress monastery and ultimate weapon against the enemies of the Imperium. The Bastion is a archeotech vessel from ages long past; a vast cathedral like battlestation in the likeness of a Ramilles Class Star-fort. Towering edifices hewn of duracrete and adamantium are bristled with gun stations and torpedo ports, decorated with ancient gargoyles and mighty heroes. Spacious hanger bays, one in each of its four wings, can house many smaller ships, with room to spare for a massive strike cruiser. At its center is a pyramid structure rising out of the four wings, with a gigantic turret of terrifying firepower mounted on each of its corners. The twin-barreled Cataclysm Lance Cannons are not yet operational, but are still a fearsome sight to behold. Between them still rises a tower, a carving of an angel portrayed on each of its faces, with a shrine located at its apex. This tower contains the quarters of the Eternal Watchmen, the elite warriors of the Legion, who stand overlooking the void. At the shrine’s center is a blazing orb, the Lamp of Heaven, containing the sacred Light of Methuselah; one of the most holy relics the Eternal Legion has in their possession. It is said that if the Light was to ever go out, the galaxy would be engulfed in a great tragedy that no force would be able to stop. So the Watchmen stand guard, keeping a close eye on the lamp, vigilantly holding back the encroaching darkness. As of now, the Bastion of Eternity hangs silently in the clouds of Bethsaida. After many centuries of pain-staking labour of their Forgemarines and trust worthy Tech-Priests, its finally coming back online. Bethsaida II The long dead moon was a prosperous hive world that orbited a gas giant of the same name. Abandoned for reasons unknown during the Dark Age of Technology, it has now become a location of interest for the Adeptus Mechanicus. A recent expedition to the planet has revealed that a Necron Tomb has been lying dormant under the surface of the planet. Hephestus At the time of Bethsaida II’s colonization, Hephaestus was well underway into becoming a full-fledged Forge World. Its factories churned out weapons and ships night and day, supplying many hundreds of worlds with means to defend themselves. The surface of Hephaestus is covered by a single, massive, sprawling megacity. The original landscape has all been wiped out; its citizens no longer know what it used to look like. Instead of wild life, mutants roam its dark corridors and dismal foundries. Instead of seas, vast pools of sewage and muck stretch into the horizon. It came on the galactic scene when an Ork Warboss known as Wrekkfist hijacked a Emperor-class Battleship, then known as Trident, and crashed it into Hephaestus’s surface while trying to escape. The surviving horde of orks poured out of the ship’s hull, immediately capturing several manufactorums to use for themselves. Caught completely by surprise, the Planetary Defense Forces and the Mechanicus scrambled to mount a counter attack against the Ork threat. Wrekkfist was not an ordinary Warboss, however. Unlike his contemporaries, Wrekkfist has collected a vast knowledge of the workings of machinery and technology. He quickly adapted the human facilities for himself and began spewing out killa-kans and Deff Dreads at an alarming rate. Soon his boyz had undisputed control over the area surrounding the Trident. Either by fate or by incredible timing, the ragged and worn Eternal Legion warped above the Forge World. Wanting to replenish their losses and repair their fleet, they were not expecting this world to be overrun with Orks. Without any request being sent, the Astartes made planetfall near the crash site of the Trident and the surrounding fortresses belonging to Wrekkfist. The PDF and the Mechancius were relived to see the Angels of Death walk the battlefield with them. The entirety of the chapter fell upon the Orks and overwhelmed them before they could spread further out into the Forge World. With their combined might, the imperial forces contained the Orks and pushed them back inside the Trident. Wrekkfist escaped in the final moments that broke the Ork’s resolve and has not been seen since. The PDF has been given the ongoing assignment of ridding the battleship of any remaining Orks, which could take some time. History While most of the Eternal Legion's battle history has been deleted, classified or otherwise gone unrecorded, some reports have been discovered. The 5th Black Crusade When the Daemon Prince Doombreed began his own Black Crusade against the Adeptus Astartes, the Eternal Legion was one of many to respond. As a fledging chapter, it wished to establish itself as a force to be reckoned with in the galaxy, as well as embedding its name into the annuals of Imperial history. The following is a closely guarded secret; most records of it were destroyed purposefully. The current chapter master at the time, Ares Orborus, was a proud man fueled with determination to bring glory to the Imperium. He felt that the defense of worlds was best left to other chapters and instead fought in every theatre of war he could, feeling that this was the best way to draw out Doombreed and meet him in open combat. What he didn’t know is that each kill he made was a sacrifice to the Blood God, Khorne. This made his adversary even more powerful. Frustrated, Ares Orborus draws plans to attack the heart of the chaos fleet, to meet them before they push further into Imperial space. The Hunt Begins The core of the chaos forces has eluded the Astartes thus far. Ares believes they are using a ship as their base of operations, keeping it mobile and hidden from the eyes of the Imperium. Several times, reports have been made of spotting a massive Desolator-class battleship leading the attacks on planets, then disappearing before Imperial forces could retaliate. This vessel, known to Chaos as the Dreadblade, is the seat of Doombreed’s power, annihilating any enemy it encounters. Currently its whereabouts are unknown. Exhausting every other way to locate the Dreadblade, Ares and his fleet leaves for the most recent battle that the ship has appeared in. Aboard the Battle Barge Excelsior, the navigators, by themselves, are unable to distinguish one warp signature for another. Xerxes, Ares’s faithful Chief Librarian, melds his mind with the navigators, pooling their psychic powers together. Within moments, they discover the presence of a massive ship that was once in the system and quickly lock in its coordinates. Hopefully, when they reach the ship, if it is indeed the one they’re looking for, the navigators will be able to memorize its signature and be able to locate accurately in the future. When they exited out of Warp, they come face to face with the lone Dreadblade. Their arrival was expected and the Eternal Legion fleet was greeted with a barrage of cannon fire and melta torpedoes. Ares and his council scrambled to counterattack, watching as their escorts were born to pieces by the initial assault. The navigators concentrated as best they could, focusing their mind on the Dreadblade. A few began to convulse and shake, their bodies under strain from being so close to the power of Chaos. One by one they dropped dead to the floor, overwhelmed by the Warp. Suddenly, the Dreadblade turned away from the Eternal Legion and fled. Doombreed must’ve known what they were trying to accomplish. What he didn’t know is that one navigator survived. Taming the Beast The navigator was barely alive, held together only by the Legion’s apothecaries. They believed the best course of action was to merge him with the ship, providing a direct link from his mind into the ships’ cogitators. Once engaged, they would be able to actively hunt the Dreadblade. As soon as they did, however, something went terribly wrong. They immediately leapt into the Warp, hurtling into the unknown. Warning sirens blasted all over the ship, indicating a breakdown in the Gellar Field surrounding the vessel. Daemons prodded at their defenses, manifesting in corridors and even on the bridge. The Eternal Legion was caught off guard and fighting back vigorously, but could not contain the incursion. They were pushed from the bridge and scattered all over the battle barge. Xerxes, however, held his ground and fought back the daemons, sealing off the bridge from another attack. Before the possessed navigator could deactivate both the life support and the Gellar Field, Xerxes interrupted his thoughts and engaged him in a mind war. The daemon inside was powerful and had a firm grip on the navigator’s soul; if Xerxes pressed his mental attack, he would kill both the daemon and the navigator, losing their advantage to finding the Chaos command ship. Meanwhile, Ares and his veterans regrouped and gathered the lost squads together, battling the remaining daemons that had entered into the ship. Once clear, they headed to bridge, only to be stopped by the servitors under the navigator’s control. It was a mere stall for time; the daemon had almost wrestled away from Xerxes’ grip. Cutting into the door, the Legion burst onto the bridge removing the link from the possessed navigator’s mind. Suddenly, the Eternal Legion dropped out of the Warp and the Excelsior tumbled into the heat of battle between the forces of the Imperium and Traitor Marines. In the confusion, they collided with a chaos strike cruiser, tearing the command deck clear off of the ship. Disabled for the moment, the Imperial forces, turning out to be a company of Thunder Drakes, finished off the strike cruiser and routed the remaining chaos ships. Into the Black Nebula Ares regained control of the Excelsior and was thanked by Gariel Stormborn, the Thunder Drake Chapter Master, for his timely intervention. Gariel and his followers too were taking an active part against Doombreed and his black Crusade, albeit with a more cautious, ponderous approach. Ares proposed that they should join forces and use their newfound advantage to strike at the forces of chaos and end their assault. The possessed navigator was hesitant to reveal such information, but had a strange change of heart in the middle of the interrogation. Doombreed’s Dreadblade lay hidden within the Black Nebula, a torrential cloud of chaotic energy where no ship has ever returned. Gariel urged Ares to take caution in listening to the demon’s words, whether they should be true or false. Ares found no alternative path to finding the Traitor command ship and was not patient enough to find one. Persuading Gariel to join him, the two chapters made their way toward the Black Nebula. Inside the darkened cloud of gas and lightning, the ships quickly discovered that there would be no way of sensing each other unless they were in visual contact. Remaining quite close, the ships scoured the nebula to the best of their ability, eventually discovering that the center of the cloud had a vast, empty space. At the very fulcrum of the void, the very epicenter of the Black Nebula, lay the Dreadblade. The massive ship hung in space like a monstrous bat waiting to attack. As the loyalists tread closer, the Dreadblade sprung to life, its engines roaring and its guns lancing deadly streaks of fire. In a mad rush, Ares ordered the Excelsior closer, within boarding distance. He had to get onto that ship before it could escape. Gariel’s Mjolnir drew the traitor ship’s fire in the charge, attempting to knock out the engines. At the precise moment, Ares along with two companies of Eternal Legionnaires, launched wave after wave of assault rams into the hull of the foul vessel. The space marines poured into Dreadblade, quickly securing defensive positions to stage their main attack. The Mjolnir came about from its initial assault and made a spectacular broadside attack against the engines, knocking them out and causing the Dreadblade to float adrift. However, the internal damage caused by attack punctured the ship’s warp reactor. It was now a time bomb waiting to explode. Ares ignored Gariel’s warnings, determined to break into the bridge and confront Doombreed himself. The Legion’s chapter master pushed back the chaos marines until their blood coated the blast doors barring passage onto the command deck, but they still held firm. With time running out, Gariel decided to give into Ares’ battle plan and launched a wave of Thunder Drakes toward the command deck. Drop pods tore through the defensive line set up by the traitor marines and smashed in and through the hull of the Deadblade’s command deck. Ripping through the defenders, Gariel and his Huskarls paved the way toward the bridge and released the locks on the blast doors. Doom Now the moment had finally come. Ares and Gariel stood before the bridge, Doombreed’s throne room, preparing themselves for what could be their greatest triumph or defeat. Thunder Drake melta weapons left the doorway in ruins, allowing the marines to enter unhindered. The bridge contained the finest of Doombreed’s champions who answered the Loyalist’s challenge with a roar of defiance. The ensuing slaughter saw both sides reduced to a fraction of what they once were, but in the end, only Ares and Gariel stood before Daemon Prince’s vacant throne. Angry beyond belief, Ares shouted in rage for Doombreed to appear, calling him weak and a coward. With a cackle and a burst of laughter, Doombreed made his appearance, sitting on his throne with a devilish smile across his face. Ares then declared that Doombreed’s Black Crusade has now come to an end. The Daemon merely laughed even more, finally composing himself to speak. He had let his location to be known to the possessed navigator and he knew of their presence in the Black Nebula. In fact, he even knew that his prized vessel was about to detonate and take the entire nebula with it. He had arranged it all so that he could take down the two chapter masters that were the highest threat to his success. Their lives would end here and their skulls would be gifts to Khorne. An enraged Ares flew into an assault against the Daemon Prince, his power sword flashing an aura stronger then ever before. With a great sweep, he cut of one of Doombreed’s horns, provoking him into the duel. The entire bridge exploded into a blaze during the fight, the two mortals the daemon tearing apart the ship from the inside out. Gariel was knocked aside, unable to stop Doombreed from gutting Ares with his entropic blade. While Ares lay dying, Doombreed stooped over him, reaching to remove his skull. Gariel then leapt up and in a desperate act, threw hammer across the bridge, striking Doombreed away. Before any of them could react, an explosion shook the entire ship. Time was up; the warp reactor had been breached. Unable to claim his trophies, Doombreed vanished back into the warp, leaving the two chapter masters on the dying Dreadblade. With little time to spare, Gariel ordered the loyalists to retreat. He then teleported away with Ares’ body in hand, clutching the chapter master’s sword in the other. From the bridge of his battle barge, Gariel took command of two ships, hastily exiting the Black Nebula as it erupted into a blazing ball of gas, burning itself out into nothing. With Ares Orborus’ body returned to the Eternal Legion, the Excelsior silently turned away, disappearing into the galaxy. From over extending their forces and eagerly pushing themselves deeply into enemy lines, the Eternal Legion was swept aside by the Chaos forces. With their chapter master gone, they were disorganized and disoriented, effectively putting them out of the remainder of the Fifth Black Crusade. The Legion learned a hard lesson from this defeat. The next chapter master wisely reorganized the Legion’s tactics, turning them into the Eternal Legion we know of today. Cleansing of Hephaestus Author's Note: Incomplete In their pursuit for collecting the biggest guns possible, a Warboss known as Wrekkfist devised a plan to steal one of the largest ships ever built by the Imperium: an Emperor-class Battleship. Gathering a large amount of like-minded boyz to his side, he launched a daring raid against space docks orbiting above Hephaestus. There the battleship Trident lay dormant in sore need of repairs, ripe for the taking. Rok Strike Sending the naval forces in disarray, Wrekkfist’s fleet of shambling roks smashed through the defenses surrounding their quarry. Some were blasted to pieces by imperial guns, others missed their target entirely. Those that stayed the course slammed into the hull of the Trident and burst open with battle-ready orks. Security forces on board the dock and the battleship were minimal and were swept aside in the onslaught. Wrekkfist and his boyz made headway to the bridge, killing all who made resistance or who just got in the way. When it was secured, they faced a dire problem. Due to the force of which they struck the battleship, the orks had knocked it from the dry docks into a decaying orbit around the forge world. Frantically trying to activate the ship and stabilize the orbit, Wrekkfist was unable to take control of the situation. He then came a conclusion: if they’re going to crash into the planet, than they’ll just have to take control of it! So down the Trident spiraled, its traitorous cannons roaring and blasting at whatever came into their sights. They were finally silenced when the mighty ship came in contact with the metallic surface. It sunk deep into the structures, soon stopping and rising above the ground like the spires around it. Mere minutes after, Wrekkfist’s forces were spreading into the surrounding manufactorums. The Legion Cometh Around the Trident’s crash site, three manufactorums stood proudly above the dark and polluted atmosphere. Rank upon rank of Defense Forces and Skitarii stood ready to throw back any enemy force that dared come upon them. They were unprepared, however, for a giant space-faring vessel to come out of the sky and nearly flatten them. In disorientating after affects, the PDF and the Skitarii of Manufactorum Svarus were overwhelmed by Wrekkfist and his boys. Immediately going to work, Wrekkfist and a few of his giddy Meks retooled the production lines. Soon dozens if not hundreds of killa-kans and deff-dreads stomped out of Svarus, eager to gun down the Imperial Forces. Soon two other foundries, Auron and Helmar, were holding a desperate defensive line in a losing battle. As if by the Emperor’s Will, it was at that point that the Eternal Legion’s main fleet arrived above the troubled forgeworld. Without so much as a single message, drop pods carrying space marines began raining down into the atmosphere, crashing into the thickest battle lines of the orks. The dark blue warriors dug themselves in immediately, fighting alongside the Haephestians in the reclamation of their foundries. When it was seen that the Orks could no longer gain any more ground, the Legion slowly, yet purposefully, pushed forward in an attempt to oust them. Their first target: Manucatorum Svarus. Notable Engagements -- 723.M36 – The 5th Black Crusade. Daemon Prince Doombreed declares war on the Adeptus Astartes. Records are spotty during this event, but it is known that the Eternal Legion took part in defending worlds under siege by Chaos. -- 897.M41 – Attack on Sanuctary 101. When the Legion hears of this, they take it upon themselves to wipe out any Necron threat against the Imperium. -- 780975.M41 -- Waagh Wrekkfist strikes the Forge World of Hephaestus. The timing could not have been more fortuitous; through unrecorded campaigning, the Eternal Legion was in desperate need of repair and replenishment - both in man power and weaponry. -- 889975.M41 -- Through tactical genius and sheer perseverance, the Ork force is utterly wiped from the annuls of Imperial history. It would be around this time that the Adepts of Mars would initiate an alliance with their saviors. Mek Boss Wrekkfist still lurks in the sector. -- 981.M41 -- A small Company of marines, led by Forgemarine Tannhauser, accompany several Adepts of Mars to the dead moon Bethsaida II- once a jewel of the sector. They are seeking an STC that could double if not triple Hephaestus’ production output. -- 140982.M41 -- The Adeptus Mechanicus expedition returns to Hephaestus without their escorts, delivering to the Eternal Legion the fate of Tannhauser and his marines along with the warning of an impending Necron attack. Lord Baruch begins strategizing the defense of Hephaestus and a diversionary attack on the moon to buy time. Meanwhile, fragments of the STC are implemented into the production lines. -- 550982.M41 -- Strike at Bethsaida II -- 980982.M41 -- Lord Baruch and his strike force return to Hephaestus with the Necrons hot on their heels. The Battle Over Hephaestus combined the might of the Eternal Legion, the planetary defense force and the Adeptus Mechanicus in order to halt the Necron advance. Phaeron Neshti and her forces returned to Bethsaida II, where they are watched closely by the Legion. -- 987.M41 -- Daemon Prince Dracul descends on Hephaestus, eager to wipe out or capture the manufactorums. Calzabath reappears with a vengeance against his former brothers. -- 989.M41 – The entire Apollo’s Abyss subsector becomes embroiled in the Second Fafnir War. -- 999.M41 – Ousting the forces of Chaos, the Eternal Legion commit the majority of their chapter in defending Fafnir and their brother-chapter the Thunder Drakes from Dracul’s onslaught. Elements of the Eternal Legion Relics and Artifacts: ++classified++ Vessels: Battle Barge Damascus Battle Barge Excelsior Battle Barge Perpetual Notable Members: Lord Consul Ariel Baruch, current chapter master Legate Angvard Vespasian, 1st Cohort Legate Sergio Augustine, 2nd Cohort Legate Leto Gallahad, 10th Scout Cohort High Chaplain Rigil Falco, Reclusiarch Loremaster Lucius Azaer, Chief Librarian Xerxes, Contemptor Librarian Dreadnought Chief Apothecary Fabio Cambrian Forgemarine Tiberius Nemo Forgemarine Tannhauser Techmarine Blazarus, Deathwatch Techmarine Xander, Deathwatch Watch Master Sorovus, Deathwatch Gallery Images created by the author. Clicking on them will take you to his site where the original post is. Eternal Legion Icon.png|Eternal Legion icon with motto|link=http://blazbaros.deviantart.com/art/Legio-Immortalis-359377440 eternal_warrior_by_blazbaros-d4ymgwn.png|Eternal Legion Centurion vs Necron Lord|link=http://blazbaros.deviantart.com/art/Eternal-Warrior-300019991 lucius_azazer_by_blazbaros-d4m2cz6.png|Loremaster Lucius Azazer|link=http://blazbaros.deviantart.com/art/Lucius-Azazer-278926386 force_organization_chart_by_blazbaros-d3d9die.png|Eternal Legion Force Organization Chart|link=http://blazbaros.deviantart.com/art/Force-Organization-Chart-203670950 Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:21st Founding Category:Blazbaros